Fierce
by The4thActual
Summary: sometimes not even the people who help or fight with you on the battlefield are ones you can trust.


Paste your document h

Fierce

: Disclaimer I don't own Vindictus. Vindictus is owned by Nexon

: Author's note. This is my first fan fiction it's a little short but I'll try to keep updated since this is the first chapter I'm going to have to break the ice so it's a little serious. I'll try to add humor within the second chapter. I hate writing first chapters because when I write them they always seem to be a bit mediocre so please forgive me. Hope you enjoy!

Today wasn't a usual day in Colhen; it was pouring down rain, thunder clapped every ten or fifteen seconds, and lightning struck fiercely. Lann had rushed over to the inn to check on Tieve. When he finally got to the inn he hurried upstairs to see Tieve crying. Though she wasn't sobbing she just stood there lifeless Lann quickly rushed over to Tieve and captured her in a warm embrace. "So the legends are true huh"? Lann thought to himself. When Lann was a boy he heard a legend that if the oracle cried cities would be crushed by massive thunderstorms or typhoons.

"Tieve what's wrong"? Lann asked in a worried tone

"G-G-Gallagher he r-raped me" Lann was absolutely speechless by this how could Gallagher do such a thing to Tieve "the woman who tried to see the best in everyone". But Lann knew one thing for sure Gallagher was going to pay dearly for this with his life! When Tieve looked up and stared at his jet black eyes Lann had noticed something unusual.

"It's going to… wait Tieve what are these bruises"! Lann knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Tieve herself so he wouldn't falsely accuse Gallagher off beating viciously while he was in the act of violating her.

"I tried to push him away but h-he kept hitting me and he wouldn't s-stop"! Tieve was now sobbing and Lann was furious when he got his hands on Gallagher Goddess who knows what he was going to do to him.

"Shh it's going to be okay" Lann said in a quiet comforting voice. Lann and Tieve starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours on end and the two shared a kiss. After a couple of minutes Lann broke the kiss to catch some air.

"Wait here I'm going to settle things between you and Gallagher". Lann rushed out of the inn happy and furious. It was good that Tieve wasn't crying anymore but Gallagher was still a problem. As soon as Lann reached the outpost Lann kicked open the door receiving a lot of attention from everyone who was in the outpost at the time. Lann walked slowly over to Gallagher in a calm but furious tone and with his right hand Lann reached for his left twin spear.

"I can't believe you!" Lann said pulling out his left ivory twin spear and with a quick slash Lann cut off Gallagher's right hand. Though blood spurt all over his tunic Gallagher was sure he was about to die so he was determined to hold on to his pride so he tried to act as if he wasn't in pain. When Lann was about to deliver the finishing blow to Gallagher a large scythe blocked his spear.

"Lann that's enough you know Tieve wouldn't want you to kill him"! Evie yelled

"Tsk fine" Lann said with an attitude before walking out of the outpost. When Lann got to the inn Tieve was there waiting for him.

"Did you kill him"? Tieve asked in a worried tone. After all she was the oracle she tried to see the best in everyone no matter what they have done in the past.

"No I didn't but I think I got the message through to him". Tieve rushed over to Lann and quickly embraced him.

"Thank you Lann"! Tieve was now cheerful again though she didn't forget about the incident Lann was just happy to see her smile again. Lann just nodded in response.

"Lann how about some blueberry pancakes with extra syrup"! Tieve asked cheerfully

"That sounds great"! Lann said excited

: Author's note. Since I had to break the ice the chapter seems a bit mediocre and short but I promise this will change in the second chapter. Also I'm now going to add the other characters in the story other than Lann, Tieve, and Evie. So I'll will try to keep updated!

ere...


End file.
